


Fictional Friends vs Real Lovers

by Babel_Fish



Category: General - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bryony Matthewman - Freeform, Fluff, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Paperlilies, Romance, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel_Fish/pseuds/Babel_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been feeling down lately and starts to withdraw from real life spending more and more time lost in his favourite programmes.  What's the reason and can someone help him snap out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fictional Friends vs Real Lovers

Dan was in love, if his fans knew who with there would be a shit storm, because it wasn't Phil. They were the best friends you could ever imagine, and they would literally die for one another but it really was just platonic. They had flirted a little in the beginning but soon decided that they were one anothers biffles. They'd given up trying to convince the Phandom because it just caused more speculation. They lived together because it made sense financially and who better to live with than Phil Lester the best thing in the universe – other than his dream lover of course.

 

Despite everthing going fantastically well for both boys Dan was slipping into melancholy again. He'd been losing himself in fiction, so much he'd even made a video about it, but it really was an escape for him. The real world was hurting his heart right now so coccooning himself in the slower paced world of Downtown Abbey and alternatively the excitement of Game of Thrones was his coping mechanism.

 

“Hiya Dan! Aren't you coming out of your room? Chris, Peej, and Bryony are here”. Dan flushed though no one could see him and cluched his pillow tighter to his chest.

 

“Ermm, I'm not feeling so well at the moment Phil, you enjoy without me, perhaps I'll pop out later once my painkillers take hold” he lied. Flicking on the last episode of GOT, he snuggled onto his bed pillow still clutched to his chest. “If Daenerys can't help me no one can” he whispered to himself with a silly grin.

 

He could hear the voices of his friends in the lounge, they seemed to be having a ball, PJ had clearly brought his ukelele and as a dare was making up little songs about each of them in turn. The credits had rolled, the day had transformed into night, and his room was only illuminated by what light dared to breach the darkness from outside.

 

Dan wanted to go and see his friends, he knew he shouldn't be moping around like this he had no right to be miserable now. His life was perfection in more ways than he'd ever dreamed of. He just couldn't stop thinking about his crush, they filled almost every waking hour, larger than life in his mind. His daydreams always involved them in one way or another. He gave a big sigh and flipped onto his other side still clutching the pillow turning his back on the door and the fun. Knowing that the one he loved was out in his own living room made it impossible to face them.

 

Dan had started to fall asleep, when he heard a very quiet tap on the door, and his name whispered. “Dan are you ok?” the door creaked open and he heard the voice address the other room, “I'm just making sure he's ok, I'll be back out in a sec”. Bless his heart, Phil always looked out for him, he didn't know who his crush was, he was afraid to tell him because he was sure he'd try and set them up, and that would be excruciatingly embarrassing, what if they didn't like him back?!

 

Dan motioned with his hand flapping his arm backwards without turning around... I'm ok Phil thanks for checking, just go back to the party, I'll feel better tomorrow. He felt a weight on the bed and Phil's voice “I've got something that'll make you feel better right now, but don't turn around yet ok, I'm going to slip back out and you can look when I'm gone, ok?”. Dan sighed, a little imaptiently to be honest, he loved Phil and his optimism that everything could be made right, but he just wanted to wallow right now. “Ok” his voice muffled by the pillow, resignation heavy in it.

 

He heard sock quiet footsetps leave and the door click shut. The weight on the bed was still there, what on earth has his silly lion left there, what did he possibly think could cheer him up right now. He felt something move. A hand took his, the one he'd just visually sassed Phil out of his room with... or had he? Phil? He started to turn. His breath caught in his throat and his innards turned to jelly, without his permission would you believe!

 

Sitting on his bed holding his hand grinning at him like a fool was the person of his dreams. “So cheeky chops what's this I hear about a crush then?” Dan blushed but laughed, instinctively going into self preservation mode trying to brush it off as a joke, as nothing. “Pfft, I don't get crushes, I have my work and the internet” he rolled his eyes with a sarcastic smile decorating his sensual mouth. He instantly felt like a jerk, because Chris's grip loosened on his hand and his smile faded Dan could see the hurt look in his eyes. “I.. I.. didn't mean that Chris, I'm sorry I am such a twerp”.

 

Chris let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and smiled more shyly this time, head lowered perfect changeable eyes huge in the dim room. He stretched out his slim body next to Dan and physically rolled him over and into his arms. Dan felt himself mould against the length of Chris body, hyper aware of the sensation, it felt so good, so safe. Chris's lips were pressed to the top of Dan's hair his eyes closed breathing him in. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy pulling him tight to his chest, slipping one long slim leg over Dan's so that he was engulfed in Chris.

 

Dan's heart was beating like a hammer in his chest, his face pressed into Chris's neck just where it curved elegantly into his collar bone. He couldn't believe what was happening and prayed that Chris wasn't messing around as he slid his arm around his waist and hugged into him. He heard an exhalation above him, that ruffled his silky hair, “Mmmm, Dan Howell you give good hug”. Dan smiled trust Chris to bring innuendo even into a beautiful and precarious moment like this. “I felt you smile then” whispered Chris using a cajoling tone, as if talking to a pouting child. He was still enjoying snuggling his face and lips into Dan's hair. His heart beat matched the pounding he could feel from Dan's chest. He'd wanted Dan for years, he'd had the odd fling here and there but it never amounted to much because he couldn't shake of the hope that Dan might feel the same one day. Like most of the universe even though he knew them so well he'd assumed either Phil and Dan had a 'thing', or that Dan was just not interested in him.

 

When Phil had ripped into him for teasing them about 'getting it on' a couple of weeks ago he finally realised that he'd actually been shipping them in his own head. Arse! he'd thought at the time, literally face palming himself. He was their friend he should have known better, they'd told him not to be stupid often enough, but his affection for Dan and the fear that he would not reciprocate made his mind play tricks on him he guessed.

 

Phil had come to him a few days ago all uncharacteristic seriousness but characteristically direct and to the point. “Dan is miserable Chris”... “Oh, why is that? Can I help”. He tried to be cool about it but he was hurt to hear his hobbit haired crush might be suffering. “I think I know what the problem is. The trouble is the problem hasn't got a clue he's a problem”... Chris closed his eyes tight, his lips pressed together and stretched wide, scratching the back of his head as if he was having a problem understanding what on earth Mr Blue Eyes was going on about... actually he was having a problem. “Sorry? Philip, can you translate please?”

 

“Dan loves you”. Chris went into one of his eeeuuu mock throw up moves looking distraught... then realised Phil wasn't taking the piss. The serious experession on his friend's face, saying all he needed to know, he softened and let his guard down. “You're not joking are you?”. “No, this is srs business” Phil said with his dead pan serious business face on. “I know you feel the same, you have a face and body language that's as easy to read as a large print book, besides PJ told me”, Chris reddened at the memory of an increasingly drunken night of twister when he'd shared his feelings about Dan with PJ, who had been nagging Chris to do something about it ever since. Chris was ok messing about with people that he knew wouldn't reciprocate and were just friends, but when it came to Dan he knew his feelings were real, he couldn't face spilling his guts to be rejected. Phil was all smiles but business like now, he aparently had a plan, and that is what brought Chris to be lying on Dan's bed with him snuggled into him like they were made to fit.

 

“Chris, are you doing this to comfort me, and to be a good friend? Is it a big massive friend cuddle?” “Nope sexy, this is a later on I'm going to fuck you till you can't take any more cuddle”, this is also an “I love you cuddle, and if you'll have me I want to be yours for the rest of our lives, or however long you want me”. Dan hugged Chris so hard he thought he might break him “Forever please” he replied, as finally Chris loosened his grip on him enough so that his head could raise to scan his face for fibs. Chris's fingers combed through Dan's hair just above his ear sending shivers through both their bodies.

 

Chris's eyes shone and twinkled like fireflies reflected in a woodland pool, and Dan was sorry to lose them as their eyes closed and lips met. Gentle and sweet, not lips and teeth grinding together as Dan had almost expected from Chris. That would come later when he fulfilled the other part of his promise – but tender as if Dan were precious and delicate. Tongues tentatively teasing each other, little flicks against Dans lips, While the tip of Dan's tongue traced the shape of Chris's plump sensuous lips. Tongues meeting now and then for brief tender embraces. Hands moving almost in synchronisation, to cup and support one another's heads, fingers buried and stroking through hair, thumbs carressing eyebrows, cheeks and even Dan's neck! Chris stroked the slender column with his hand and later traced the shape with hot kisses from swollen lips. They didn't hear the other's leave and Phil go to bed they were making up for years of lost time, exploring every inch of one another, and their bodies weren't half going to pay for it tomorrow!

 

Yes Phil is the best friend anyone could ever have, he's saved me twice now and I'll always love him for it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of fluff
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fiction, or any other name they may be known by. This is not intended to represent real life in any way.


End file.
